Watch Me
Watch Me is a pop song that Zendaya and Bella Thorne perform for the Shake It Up: Break It Down soundtrack, the first soundtrack for the Shake It Up series. They covered the song, which was originally performed by Maragret Duparte (It is also on the soundtrack). It is the second promoted single from the soundtrack, the first being "Shake It Up" by Selena Gomez. The song was released June 21, 2011. The music video was released June 17, 2011, during the series premiere of A.N.T. Farm. It peaked at number 63 on the Billboard Hot Digital Songs and at number 86 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song is about being yourself and displaying your talent. The girls first and only performance of the song was in the 2011 Disney Christmas Parade, but it is evident that they were lip synching. Lyrics I don't need no one to tell me How to feel the beat And I don't need no beat to tell me How to move my feet Just go and do what you do Cause there's nothing to prove I'm just being me W-watch me, do me I don't need no magazine to tell me Who to be And I don't need to pose For p-p-paparazzi Just keep the cameras flashing To try to catch this action I'm just being me W-watch me, do me (me, me, me!) Light up the floor! Play me one more Let me hear that Click clack on the high high let the base vibrate Feel the room rock Light up the floor! Just like before Let me hear that Base-drop from the boombox, make your heart stop! Feel the room rock I'm doing all I wanna do And I won't stop until I can't move I'm just being me Watch me, do me, me, me Watch me, do me, me, me Watch me, watch I don't need no music When I wanna sing a song (w-watch me) I don't need what's popular To know what's right or wrong (w-watch me) I'm busy burning the track Not holding anything back! I'm just being me W-watch me, do me (me, me, me!) Light up the floor! Play me one more Let me hear that Click clack on the high high let the base vibrate Feel the room rock Light up the floor! Just like before Let me hear that Base-drop from the boombox make your heart stop! Feel the room rock I'm doing all I wanna do, ooh... And I won't stop until I can't move I'm just being me Watch me, do me I'm ready I'm, I'm ready to go, let's go! Let, let it Let, let, let it explode, yeah! I'm ready I'm, I'm ready to go (Go, go, go, go!) To go, to go! Light up the floor! Play me one more, (play me one more) Let me hear that Click clack on the high high let the base vibrate Feel the room rock Light up the floor! Just like before (j-j-j-just like before) Let me hear that Base-drop from the boombox make your heart stop! Stop! Hahaha... I'm doing all I wanna do, (all I wanna do...) And I won't stop until I can't move I'm just being me Watch me, do me, me, me! Watch me, do me, me, me! Watch me, watch me! Category:Songs Category:2011 Song Releases Category:Soundtrack Songs Category:Shake It Up Songs Category:Duets Category:Remixes Category:Zendaya Category:Bella Thorne